


Determined To Help

by TheJayAgenda



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Other, Self Insert, Smile for me - Freeform, self insert/boris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJayAgenda/pseuds/TheJayAgenda
Summary: Jay might be tall, but they've managed to find a boyfriend even taller, who was adament on helping them, no matter what he needed to try.___Inspired by a post on tumblr about having an f/o who is taller than you who helps you get things from high places





	Determined To Help

They didn’t put that up there. 

They  _ know  _ they didn’t put that up there. 

Jay had their hands planted firmly on their hips as they looked at the container of cookies that had mysteriously made their way from the top shelf of the cabinet, to the actual top of the cabinet. They might be tall, but they knew they weren’t  _ that  _ tall. Normally, they made sure to put everything within reach, and that was on any shelf really. Their eyes narrowed as they shot daggers at the offending box of cookies. How? Just how? 

Welp, no use dwelling on it, they supposed. 

Down they hall, a tall green figure started to approach the kitchen, a smile of glee spread across his face. Jay was usually so self sufficient, never needed his help with anything, never really let him help with anything. He supposed they had their reasons to be so adamantly relient on themselves, but, he was just as determined to find a way to help. With anything really. 

Whistling sweetly, he turned the corner into the kitchen. He opened his mouth to announce his presence, but it just hung open as his gaze fell upon Jay, standing on the kitchen counter, box of cookies in hand. They hadn’t even waited to get down before shoving a cookie directly into their mouth. Brown eyes met orange as Jay turned to see Boris standing in the doorway. 

“Oh hey.” They said calmly after finishing the cookie in their mouth. Boris continued to stand there in shock, and after a pause, Jay held a cookie towards him. “Want one?” They asked with a small tilt of their head. 

“Wha- I, why did-” The man didn’t even know what he wanted to ask at this point. Why were they up there? No, he knew that it was for the cookies he put on top of the cabinet. Why would you get on the  _ counter? _ He knew they were determined but  _ come on.  _ Why couldn't they just  _ let him help? _

“Darling?” Their voice broke his train of thought. “Everything alright?” 

“Why couldn’t you just let me help you?” The words hit Jay, hard, and now Boris was frowning. Oh no. 

“Hey, hey, hey.” They said softly to get his attention. “What’re you talking about?” 

“I just want-ed to halp you.” He said, his speech starting to get bad. “Justy for wonce, I wanted-ed to halp you out. Y-you alwy-ways do eberything youself, and I’m’m neber of any use.” 

Jay’s eyes went soft, sad, worried. They had no idea he felt this way. Looking back, they should have realized there was a reason he put their favorite cookie on top of the cabinet. Originally they thought it was to prank them, but, thinking about it, that doesn’t seem like him. 

“Well, I know how you can help me out right now.” That got his attention. Boris looked up at Jay. 

“Really?”

“Yeah.” They said. They leaned down to place the cookies on the counter, then stood up straight to look at Boris once more. “Getting up here? That’s easy but, uh, getting down is a little more difficult. Always tend to hurt my ankle, y’know?” They held out their arms now, signaling him to come closer. “Could use some assistance hopping down from here.” 

Boris lit up now, almost running over to the counter. With a smile spreading across his face Boris grabbed Jay by the waist, hoisting them up into the air with ease. The motion was faster than the other was expecting, and they gasped before giggling slightly. Boris’s hands on their waist was a funny sensation. Their laughter caused joy in the doctors heart, and he matched their wide smile, and laughed softly as he lowered Jay down. Instead of placing them on the ground, however, he brought them close to him, their noses touching. Boris’s smiles managed to grow even wider before he placed a soft kiss on Jay’s lips, and the other was more than happy to reach up and cup the green man’s face in their hands to return to gesture. 

Once the doctor was content he finished putting Jay back onto the ground. “Thank you.” Jay smiled up at Boris. 

“Oh anytime darling~” He responded, wrapping an arm around their waist. The two started to chat as Jay let Boris lead them out of the kitchen. They ignored the chair they had pushed up against the kitchen counter. They would put it back at the table later. 

**Author's Note:**

> so like, this was inspired because I'm already a tall person who can reach the top shelf, and am also a gremlin who likes to climb things and will only ask for help if I am /desparate/  
My f/os try, bless their hearts.


End file.
